


artificial lover

by Icetae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icetae/pseuds/Icetae
Summary: Wooyoung zatracił się w snach, tworząc swojego wymarzonego mężczyznę.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung





	artificial lover

„𝐏𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧'𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧'𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐨𝐟 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐥𝐞𝐬. 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥. 𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐯𝐢𝐞𝐰𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐬, 𝐨𝐟 𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐬, 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐮𝐧𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐬."  
~ Neil Gaiman

✨*'¨¯¨'*✨*'¨¯¨'*·✨

Podobno nie ma człowieka idealnego.

Podobno.

Podobno pewien chłopak spotkał istotę, którą bez wątpienia mógłby okrzyknąć perfekcją. Istotę, bo zważając na fakt, że człowiek idealny nie istnieje, czy można by porównać ją do gatunku ludzkiego?

Według tego, który ją widział — tak, to był człowiek. Prawdziwy człowiek z krwi i kości, mający uczucia, wyróżniający się inteligencją, poruszający z gracją i wyrażający ckliwymi, przepełnionymi serdecznością słowami. Tak, to na pewno był człowiek.

Według psychologa tego, który ją widział — nie, to nie był człowiek. To był wymysł wyobraźni, który zaprzątał myśli biednego chłopaka, próbującego odnaleźć się w społeczeństwie, a zarazem od niego odizolować.

I w tym był problem. Im więcej ludzi powtarzało Jung Wooyoungowi, że jego idealny człowiek nie istnieje, tym bardziej on odizolowywał się od nich, a więcej czasu przebywał z Nim. Nim czyli Sanem. Choi Sanem.


End file.
